forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Tam
TAM, HIS EQUIPMENT, AND HIS BACKGROUND IS MOSTLY CONSIDERED PARTIALLY NON-CANON BY HIS CREATOR DUE TO FURTHER WORK IN THE LORE BACKGROUND OF THE TECHNOMANCER LINE OF CHARACTERS until such a time as he can revise Tam's page to be in line with the revisions in Technomancer background. Tameruae of Kh'aelion, better known as Tam, is a All #23 Universe native and Powerful Mortal in the Eleven Realms branch of Forum Fight. History ... Appearance Tam is a "young" 250 year old Eldarian Elf and member of a future engineering program of the Conjoiners known as Dwakel. Dwakel was a project set up by high Conjoiner leadership in order to create, train, and equip the next generation of Conjoiner minds and leaders. As a Eldarian elf, Tam has fair skin and hair, bordering on pure white in some cases (Eldarin elf skin tones are influenced by chemical balances in their immune system.), with a slim build that is both long of limb and body. Despite his innocuous appearance, one should not be decieved, for like all Conjoined -especially among the Dwakel project- Tam's body has been optomized and enhanced by a vast array of procedures, biomechanical devises, and cybernetic augmentations. In conjunction with these enhancements, Tam's cells make up a powerful computing system which piggybacks with his brain and neural implants so as to enhance his general concentration and awareness capabilities, among other benefits. As an element of this system, an AI named "Amarr" is integrated into Tam's bio-computer mainframe. Due to being in an rather hostile environment, Tam is always wearing the gold and white/grey HEL10S armor created by the Arch Technomancer before the Wanderer's untimely estrangement from the main timeline. Capabilities Technomancer Adept As Wayne's protege, Tam is among the brightest minds in the realm of magical manipulation and application of scientific principles in all known universes. In addition to this already formidable knowledge base, Wayne left his own knowledge in a database left to his successor. Melding As a result of Wayne's extensive experiments in replication of magical effects and influences through technology instead of innate talent, Wayne's brainchild known as the Psyallurgy was created. The Psyallurgy system is a magical influence archesystem built on the Conjoiner augmentation framework which enables those equipped with it to not only have the power of complete metal kinesis, but to draw forth specific traits or effects out of existing metals or alloys. Traits currently known and experimented: *Copper- Generates pure heat proportional to the purity of the copper. *Iron- Generates pure cold proportional to the purity of the iron. *Steel- Is able to be made semi-sentient, with the degree of intelligence or complexity of instructions acceptable depending on carbon/iron balance in the steel and the mass of the steel. *Silver- increases the energy and/or frequency of all things(EM waves, sound, potential enegry, etc) in the area of effect. (AoE altered by purity and mass.) *Tin- decreases the energy and/or frequency of all things. (EM waves, sound, potential enegry, etc) in the area of effect. (AoE altered by purity and mass.) Conjoined As a result of Tam's life as a Conjoiner, Tam has a wide array of cybernetically or biomechanically enhanced features including his superhuman phsyical abilities, enhanced mind, AI integration, and enhanced learning capacity among other things. Soul Equip One skill which was uniquely Tam's is his ability to use the life-force and will of both himself and any mind/soul he sommands into a phsyical manefestation, often to devestating or incredible results. Another notable use of the Soul equip ability was when Poseidon, a Class VI entity from multiverse #23 enhanced his Gladius Aquos and defeated Marcus Islingr of Multiverse #22 in a single enhanced blow. Blight of the Sorcerer. A ability distilled from the mark on Wayne's right palm and passed on to Tam, the blight of the sorcerer allows Tam to drain the essence or soul from highly weakened life forms, fortifying his own body with their strength, learning from their memories, or equipping them phsyically through Soul Equip. Equipment Prothesai Tam's signature MagiRail-Sword, crafted by the hand of the former ArchTechnomancer during his brief respite in Arda before the Rift Skirmish. The Prothesai is a modified bastard sword with a 29" long blade and a lengthened handle in addition to its magically enhanced void-rail firing mechanism designed by Wayne and Tam which is fed through the unique arced crossguard design. The weapon is made up of highly advanced alloys which, when certain elements in it are induced by Melding, can generate a cutting effect akin to the Riftblade used by Wayne. Other inducable effects include strange matter-esc deterioration, and an effect closely related to the Gabriel's Horn Principle. Rion v4.2 An updated version of The Wanderer's earlier weapon, with added functions to compensate for Tam's lack of native energy generation. HEL10S Armor The HEL10S armor set was designed by Wayne while he still resided in All #23, but did not see action in All #17, as the Wanderer opted to use the simpler Rift armor, which better augmented his matter manipulation powers. The HEL10S set is designed as a safehouse of technological materials and magic counters as well as a wide array of modular units which can supplement almost any capability of the wearer. The armor is designed around similar principles as the Rift armor of the Wanderer, but include a interwoven lattice of an infinite improbability matrix, and each element was altered so as to benefit from the Gabriel's Horn shield effect through millions of GH generators spread throughout the suit's many membranes and nano-layers. Gabriel's Bracers Worn as a part of the HEL10S Armor, Gabriel's Bracers are a weapon which is based on the conceptual problem in Calculus best known as "Gabriel's Horn"- a proven shape which has a finite volume, but inifinite surface area, generating a cone of what for lack of better description, is sharper than infinity. The bracers on Tam's forearms are capable of generating high resilience versions of GH, based on deflector shield technology used by the Conjoiners in All #23. N.B. Any term, series of terms, reference, image, or basically anything here that recognizably belongs to someone else obviously does so; this is intended as a work of pseudo-fanfiction unified with a constantly-expanding multiple-author original universe. ' Category:Wayne Category:Players Category:Mortals